


Hellfire

by Vanyel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gunplay, Inspired, M/M, Other, aka jaws don't work like that, but jack will swallow that damn gun if he could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things change, some things stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://kinkformer.tumblr.com/post/148415581972/what-if-jack-morrison-couldnt-fit-them-but-76  
> I was the anon, and set off a chain, and here I am. This is my first contribution to the fandom, I hope it's okay.

Soldier 76 tumbled through the door to the small building, slamming it shut behind himself and ducking just in time to avoid a spray of bullets tearing through the metal above him. Thank god these automated targeting systems couldn’t see through walls. He moved out of the doorway, propping himself up on his gun to catch his breath, head dropping as he panted.

Damn. The security here was tighter than he’d thought. There hadn’t been anything like this the last time 76 had been here, to scope out his target and prepare. He didn’t even remember being anywhere in sight when the alarm went off. It should have been a quick job, but it was like the place had been expecting him...

Or someone else had been infiltrating it at the same time and got caught in the act. It wasn’t reacting to him in the building, it was reacting to-

 

The air turned cold, and a black wave of smoke passed in front of his visor as 76 looked up, a dark chuckle resounding in the small, bare room. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t the  _ modern Batman. _ ”

Reaper.

The soldier didn’t have time to raise his pulse rifle before a cold steel barrel formed against his temple, the rest of the Talon mercenary following soon after. Even with both their masks, 76 could read the shit-eating grin on Reaper’s face. “How fortunate of me to run into you here, amigo,” he purred darkly. “It means this mission wasn’t a total loss.”

Tracing the shotgun down to the visor, he tapped it idly. “Even if I didn’t get what I came for, I can still have some fun with you.” Reaper trailed it back up and across before pulling it back just enough for the gun to be in full view. The words sank into 76’s brain, processing slowly, but his eyes focused on the shotgun barrel pointed between his eyes. 

 

Hellfire. Reyes’ codename back in their Overwatch days-either ironic or appropriate, depending on who you asked. It had caught on enough for him to start using it for his guns. Ineffective at a distance, but at this range, the wide double barrels could blast his head clean off. They hadn’t changed since back then. Jack had known every inch of those guns, sneaking into the armory at night to hold them, feel them, look at them. It didn’t even matter the fights with Reyes about “not touching my damn guns with your filthy hands” that would inevitably follow, Jack would do it again. He couldn’t explain the strange draw-was it the power? The man who wielded them? There were no guns like them in the world. There never would be.

 

Reaper’s finger twitched on the trigger, and 76 snapped back to the moment at hand.

“Well, pendejo? Any more of your inspiring speeches, your fancy words, to save you now?” A pause, and he tilted his head. “Actually, why don’t you take off that mask, so I can hear them clearly.” It was not a request.

Slowly, the Soldier reached up to the side of his head, pressing the hatch on his visor and listening to the soft  _ hiss _ as it deactivated. It clattered to the ground, the glow gone. Solider 76 was gone, leaving Jack Morrison looking up at the mercenary with pale blue eyes almost glowing in the dim light. The scars seemed to run every direction on his face, crossing here and there. 

Reaper laughed low, pushing the shotgun into his face and turning it to the side. “All patched up, and still the good little boy scout, Morrison. Doing what you’re told.”

_ Fight,  _ his mind screamed.  _ Run. Beg. Do SOMETHING. _

 

Pushing off his knee, he moved slowly, opening his mouth as if to speak. Wide. Wider.

Impossibly wide, his jaw dropping low like a snake swallowing its prey whole. His face split up seams of scars reaching back to his ears,  and Jack wrapped his mouth over the end of the Hellfire shotgun, feeling the cool metal against his tongue with the faintest taste of gunpowder. Thin strands of skin held his lower jaw from unhinging completely, air passing behind the muzzle as he took in as much of the gun as he could.

It fit.

Above him, Reaper sucked in a harsh breath. “Jack...what the fuck...” His grip on the gun tightened at the sight of that visage, split wide. Their eyes met over the length of his arm. Slowly, he took a step forward, pushing the gun in further until he finally felt that familiar resistance of a space too small for it. Spit welled up in the spaces around it, threatening to dribble out between the ropes of skin and down Jack’s chin.

Jack raised one hand, resting it on the side of the gun, eyes filled with emotions from a time long passed. He had never been able to fit it before-shouldn’t have, nearly dislocated his jaw trying one time. It had been a scramble to clean the gun before Reyes could find it.

But now was different. The explosion at the Swiss base had left Jack changed, scarred and burned-and his jaw hanging on by threads. There was no cheek to get in the way of the Hellfire’s wide barrel.

 

They stayed like that for god knows how long before Reaper finally pulled his arm back, the gun slipping out of Jack’s mouth in a rush. He gasped for air, flushed from lack of oxygen but still upright, still watching that mask. It almost seemed like it shook slightly, from a deep breath taken in.

Reaper’s other hand shifted forward, planting itself on the wall just above Jack’s head. He leaned down, purring softly in his ear.   
“Interesante. Let’s see what other new tricks this old dog has learned.”

Jack smiled an impossibly wide smile.


End file.
